My Ballet Student's Dad
by HPBallerina
Summary: Clary Fairchild is a 23 year old ballet teacher, Jace is a 25 yr old single dad of 4 year old Lilly,working at the martial arts studio across from Clary's dance studio. What happens when Lilly starts ballet and there paths cross. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's P.O.V

Today I am starting my new job as a ballet teacher at a near by dance studio. I can't wait to start as this is my dream job. I'm 23 yrs old and Just have just finished with all my training and qualifications to get this amazing job at Alicante Dance Academy.


	2. Schedule

**I am overwhelmed as this is my first fan fiction and it has already got 15 follows. I will try to update every night but there is no guarantee. Thanks again for those who review, followed and faved. Next chapter may be longer. It's in Jace's p.o.v . I will try to have as little a.n's in this as possible as I know how much I hate a.'s. Love HPBallerina xxa**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

Jace's P.O.V

Today my little princess is starting ballet. I've enrolled her at the studio across from my work. I work at Idris Martial Arts Academy. After weeks of my sister Isabelle and my daughter Lilly begging, I finally let her start ballet at Isabelle's studio. There argument was that she needed "girl time" instead of hanging around boys all day at the academy. I'm slightly worried because the ballet teacher is new so I don't know her like I know the rest of the teachers at Alicante. I would have just had her do a jazz class with Izzy but Lilly insisted she wanted to be a ballerina.

I work at Izzy's husband Simon's academy. A couple of years ago they decided they wanted to open up studios across from each other . As I was in desperate need of a better paying job, Alec was bored with his job and we both did martial arts together since we were 4, Simon gave us the job without a second thought, that and we were his brother in-laws. Izzy used to dance whilst we did karate and had always wanted to teach dance, she opened up her own studio. Iz is the ultimate girly girl, she was thrilled when Lilly was born.

Since the day she was born Lilly had us all wrapped around her little fingers. I don't even want to think about her mother. the only good thing she has ever done for me was giving me my little princess. Before Lilly was born I was all tough cocky and really irresponsible, Lilly's really softened me up. Although I do wish I was still able to joke around and get my old personality back without having to worry about her all the time. I'm sure my family has noticed too, but I don't think they mind.But, I wouldn't change it for the world.

I finally snapped out of my reverei, after the alarm clock went off for the second time this morning.I got out of bed and walked down the hallway of my apartment to my princess' room. I walked up to her castle shaped bed ( it was only fitting to get her one) and gently kissed her forehead in an attempt to wake just mumbled and turned over. I lightly shook her shoulders and she finally woke up. her eyes opened and she smiled. I leaned over,

" Give Daddy a kiss" I told her.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I lifted her out of bed and onto my back as I piggybacked her to the kitchen. I set her down on the bench as I got the ingredients for pancakes out. As she noticed this her face lit up with delight.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed.

" Anything for my little princess" I simply replied.

She rolled her eyes and replied " I am a ballerina, daddy!"

I chuckled and got back to work .

After breakfast, I got her back upstairs and had her change into her brand new tights and pink leotard , Iz got her. I suddenly remembered I forgot to take her to get ballet shoes. Something that both Lilly and Izzy were going to kill me for. After packing a bag with her drink bottle, a couple of toys to entertain herself with throughout the day and hair ties and hair pins, as even though I've became quite good with hair Izzy didn't trust me to do Lilly's bun, saying it was her first lesson so she needed to make a good impression, I turned cartoons on and went to my room to get ready.

I quickly threw on some sweat pants and an Idris t-shirt, as I would change into my uniform just before my first class. I ran downstairs and grabbed the keys quickly switching off the tv on the way. Lilly followed me out to the car, I strapped her in and got in the front seat. We made the 5 minute drive there , getting there in the knick of time.

**I know, I know , I said I'd update every night but I just didn't have the time. I'm sorry , I will try to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
